Digimon Frontier: Legend of the Dark Hybrids
by Auntie Nuriko
Summary: The five chosen children, including Kouichi are starting a new kind of adventure, but with the new, four cast as the dark hybrids in their biggest adventure yet!
1. Episode One: The New Frontier

**Digimon Frontier: The Legend of The Dark Hybrids**

Disclaimer: Of all the stories I did, I always set up a nice disclaimer. I don't own Digimon Frontier, but the exception of the new chosen children. If you sue me, I'll put a mad dog on you.

**Episode One: Birthday Disasters and Emergency Calls! The New Beginning of the New Frontier!**

Today is May the fifteenth, and if you guessed it, it's Izumi's b-day! Everyone was there, except for one person...

"Where the heck is Takuya?" Junpei asked. "He was supposed to be here about an hour ago!"

"I have no clue," Kouji sighed.

Izumi was surrounded around her friends and Tomoki, but the exception of Kouji and Junpei, who were in the outer circle. She opens her first present. "Awesome, it's a pink tank top with a heart on it. It's the gift that I ever wanted! Thanks, Minako!"

"No problem, Z!" Minako smiled.

Izumi looked around to check if everyone was here to see it. When she saw Kouji and Junpei standing outside the circle,

she had seen that Takuya wasn't even there.

Izumi thought. 'Where's Takuya?'

"Izumi, open another one?" Tomoki commanded.

"Oh, alright," Izumi smiled. Yet she still wonders about Takuya not coming to her bash. She was terribly upset.

There, at the streets of Shibuya, Takuya was running on getting to Izumi's birthday bash on time. He has a red and green

present in his hand. "Oh, I'm late! I am absolutely late! This is what I deserve for sleeping late!"

After Izumi unwrapped all the presents, she came up to JP and Kouji, who had Izumi's birthday cake in their hands

and eating them. "Hi guys, glad to have you at my party!"

"No prob." Kouji blushed, eating the cake off his fork.

"Anything for our favorite princess!" Junpei nodded, doing the same thing that Kouji was doing.

"Hey, what happened to Takuya?" Izumi asked them.

The boys sighed in confusion. "How the heck should I know?" Junpei said.

There came Takuya with his present running and screaming. "HEY IZUMI, GOT YOUR PRESENT!"

"Takuya?" The three looked at Takuya in suspense.

"Hello Izumi, I got your present!" Takuya smiled.

Izumi bonks him on the head. "Why were you late?"

"You see, I overslept and I had forgot that it was your birthday and-"

"So you're late, and you've forgotten my own birthday!" Izumi snapped.

"Uh yeah, and I'm really sorry. Next birthday of yours, I won't forget it-"

"Just give me the darn box!" Izumi nabbed the present out of Takuya's hand. She opened it and it was not something that she would be expecting. It was a hat that an old person would wear. "What- what an ugly hat!"

"Oops, I picked out the wrong hat." Takuya said. Izumi turned her back away from Takuya. "I swear it, Izumi!"

"I can't believe you did this to me, Takuya."

"Izumi, it was a mistake! Izumi!"

"Stop giving me useless excuses, Takuya!"

"But Izumi-"

"Shut up, Takuya. I am never gonna speak to you again!"

"Izumi!" Takuya tried to say the truth to her, but truth just made her more angry. Now, Izumi will never talk to Takuya ever again.

"Nice going, Romeo," Kouji said.

"Now Izumi is really mad at you," Junpei added.

"This is all my fault..." Takuya said in a upset voice.

"Don't worry. I doubt she'll get over it. Until she'slike the age of 16." Kouji smiled as he cheers Takuya up.

"Gee thanks, buddy," Takuya smiled worriedly.

"Cake?" Tomoki asked Takuya. Tomoki was holding a slice of cake on the plate in front of Takuya.

"Since I'm here, I guess I can eat! Besides, it's a birthday party!"

"You have to be thinking..." Kouji said.

"What, Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"What would Izumi give you for your birthday?"

"Um..." Takuya thinks that Izumi will give him a cute, brown teddy bear. Takuya blushed as the partypeople looked at him and laughed. Only Izumi smiled. Takuya turned purple as he receive his 'worst gift ever!'

"I would be very embarrassed and everyone would laugh at me in despair..."

"Exactly," Kouji said.

"Man, I need to start bringing a calendar," Takuya said as he eats the cake off his fork.

At night, Izumi was looking at the starry sky. A wind reminded her. She listened to the wind, and it told her to apologized to Takuya. She looked at her cellphone that was once her d-tector. "I gotta call Takuya." Izumi dialed in Takuya's phone digits and awaits for Takuya to answer. At Takuya house, Takuya was busy playing a video game with Shinya and he was 'bout to be lose. After the three rings, Izumi hung up. She looked up at the sky again.

"What a selfish dork? He didn't even dare to call me...I guess Takuya can be Takuya..."

* * *

After Takuya finished playing video game with Shinya, he went fast asleep in his own bed. Takuya was having dreams about Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi, and Izumi getting hurt by the dark forces.The forces he saw were pure black, and they were attacking the spirit keepers one by one. Takuya had woken up from that nighmare, he heard his alarm clock going off.

"Agh! Phew, it was only a dream..." Takuya sighed and put his hand on his alarm clock so it will stop ringing. Takuya got dressed and went in the kitchen for breakfast. There, he sees his dad reading the newpaper, his mother on the phone, and Shinya, his younger brother, is eating and playing with his cereal.

"Right on time, Takuya!" His mother called out to him while she on the phone. "Today, we are having cereal!"

"Gees, again?" Takuya groaned heavily.

"Don't give me that attitude!" Takuya's mom called out to him again and started back on her conversation on the phone.

"Who's talking, you or that phone?" Takuya sighed and sat down at the table with his dad and Shinya.

"Don't think I heard that, Takuya!" said her mom, still on the phone. She continued the conversation, "As I was saying-"

"Plain ol' cereal with plain ol' milk..." Takuya sighed again. After he return from the Digital World 5 years ago,

he changed a lot, but his life could get really boring sometimes, even though, his parents don't care about him that much.

He poured the cereal into his green bowl, then some milk, and ate the cereal off the spoon until it was almost time to go.

"I gotta go! Bye!" Takuya waved. His parents and his little brother just ignored him. "Whatever..."

As Takuya was walking, he saw Kouichi walking by on the other side. 'Is that Koichi?' He thought.

Kouichi is Kouji's twin brother. They both were separated by birth, but they reunited in the Digital World five years ago. Koichi was burying his head in his blue hat, walking all alone. Takuya walked on the other side and tapped on Kouichi's shoulder in surprise. "Hey ya, buddy!"

Kouichi looked at Takuya behind him. "Takuya?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time", Takuya smiled. "What have you been up to?"

He blushed, "Oh, nothing much. Will you excuse me? I have to go. I'm waiting for somebody."

"Who exactly are you waiting for?" Takuya asked.

Kouichi blushed harder as Takuya was giving him 'signs' to tell who is he really waiting on.

"Kouichi!" A voice called on the blue-hatted boy. She was an red head with blueish set of eyes.

"I have been looking for you for fifteen minutes."

"I was, too", Kouichi said to her. "But I didn't know where you were..."

Takuya chuckled, "Is this the secret you've been keeping from me, after all we been through together?"

Kouichi blushed. The redhead approached in front of Takuya in an arrogant way. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just a-"

She went closer to Takuya and said, "Who are you and what page are you on?"

"Th-the same page you are on, miss-"

"Don't call me miss!" The red head punched Takuya right in the face.

"Mizu, stop it!" Kouichi yelled.

"Well, it is not my fault that you have a loser friend!" The redhead girl, Mizu said.

"Whoa, are all girls rude like that?" Takuya sighed.

"You wanna double whammy from the freaky girl?" Mizu asked impolitely. Kouichi grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Please, Mizu, he's one of my friends. His name is Takuya."

"Yeah, hi. Kouichi, you really need to tell your girlfriend to stop being violent to me!"

"Girlfriend?" Mizu growled fiercely.

"Takuya, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Kouichi blushed as he said. "Aren't you and Izumi friends?"

"Well, yeah. I can't say that she's not my friend." Takuya blunted out a white lie.

"That's what our relationship is- friends."

"At least you two don't argue a lot like we do!" Takuya admitted.

Mizu added in a ladies' pose. "That's because you don't know how to treat a girl right, hunny."

"Unlike you, hunny, I don't go around punching innocent people on the nose!"

"How about I punch you on the nose instead?"

Takuya and Mizu got into a quarrel quickly. Kouichi was the only one that can break it up.

"You guys, aren't you taking this a little too far?"

Kouichi's and Takuya's cellphones were ringing. The message said to them. _"Go to the Shibuya Train Station immediately."_

"Kouichi?" Takuya asked as he looked at him.

"I'm all ears, Takuya."

"Hey, why does your messages say that and mine don't?" Mizu asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe you're not a V.I.P member of this really cool party." Takuya replied.

"How rude? And I was beginning to be nice to you."

"So, do we go?" Kouichi asked.

"I am one step ahead of you, Kouichi," Takuya replied. Takuya and Kouichi ran to the Shibuya Train Station.

"Wait, does that mean that you are going to leave me behind, Kouichi?" Mizu asked.

"I have too. Probably with this call, it's urgent!" Kouichi added.

"Buh-bye!" Takuya waved politely and they both made a run for it.

"No way, how can Kouichi betray me like that?" Mizu questioned. She heard her cellphone ringing.

"What's happening?" Mizu looked at the message, it was the same note that Takuya and Kouichi had.

_"Go to the Shibuya Train Station immmediately."_

She know what she must do...

* * *

At the Shibuya Train Station, they got their tickets and head towards the elevators. Mizu, following behind, saw Takuya and Kouichi headed for the elevator on the left. The elevator door closed. She saw their level number and went towards the other elevator that is right beside Takuya and Kouichi's elevator. She went into it and pressed the button.

"Wait!" A boy called. He was a boy with silver hair and glasses. Mizu let him in the elevator. "Now close the door!"

Mizu closed the elevator door.

She then looked at his red eyes that was fill with serious and courage. "I thank you for saving me."

"Saving you from what?" Mizu asked. A slammed hit the elevator door. "What was that?"

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, that's none of your concerns."

"Hey, I was just asking." Mizu said to him. She looked up in thought. _'Oh, I hope Kouichi is okay...'_

On the other elevator, Kouichi and Takuya are standing in the elevator with a very strange guest. They looked at him.

He was a dorky, short brown-haired guy with a selfish face on.

"Okay, is anybody talking?" Takuya sneered. He heard no other voice than his. "I'll take that as a no."

Back in Mizu's elevator, she saw that the boy was reading novels of Shakesphere's.

"Hey, what areyou reading?" Mizu asked.

"The Merchant of Venice", the bookworm boy said in dignity.

"That seems like a really long book," she said.

The boy sneered at Mizu and crossed his hand with his book. "Hmm, andwhom have no doubt of desire for the people around her, does thee?"

"Whoa, you really need to stop reading those books," Mizu commented.

Back in Takuya and Kouichi's elevator. Kouichi was wondering about something that he was really bug about. "Hey Koichi, what's on your mind?"

"It's just that we're called to the Digital World. Does that mean that the world is in trouble again?"

"Kouichi, we are still not sure if the world is in trouble. Maybe Ophanimon called because she is having a big party and we're invited."

"That's ridculous, why would Ophanimon do that?" Koichi ponders a little bit. "There has to be a reason..."

Takuya paused, "Kouichi, this is really not the time to be thinking or wondering at the moment. Especially in front of guests."

Takuya and Kouichi looked at the brown-haired kid.

"Don't worry me. I'm pretending I'm not hearing this, thank you very much", says the kid.

"Why are you hearing this, then?" Takuya asked. The little boy folded his arms and closed his eyes."Man, that kid has a feistier attitude than that Mizu chick!"

* * *

"Man, that boy is harebrained than that Takuya guy", Mizu said as she looks at the boys who is STILL reading the book. 

Back on the other elevator, Takuya, Kouichi and the strange little boy got off. Unlike Takuya's first trip to the Digital World, there were no kids and their was more than three Trailmon. Now it is just them and three Trailmon that they haven't seen before...

The little boy with them rushed to his chosen Trailmon. It was right next to the middle Trailmon, which the muscle kid had chosen.

"I guess we choose a Trailmon", Takuya said obviously.

"Yeah, but which one?" Koichi asked.

_"Choose your own train,"_ a voice called out to them in their cellphones.

Takuya looked at the three trains- he'd chosen the one to the left...

"Well, destiny calls!" Takuya yells.

"Takuya!" Kouichi called after him. He starts running after Takuya. They both managed going on the same train. As they ran to the Trailmon, Kouichi dropped his cellphone.

Mizu and the bookworm kid finally arrived at the underground station. They both looked at the three Trailmon.

The silver haired kid had chosen the one in the middle.

"Hey can I come with you?" The kid didn't even stop to notice Mizu.

"Nevermind." She thought, _'which is one of the safest ride?'_ She looks at all three of the Trailmon. _'Hmm, the one on the __left seems nicer and cuter, maybe I should go after that one.' _When she ran to the one on the left, she stopped and notice a cellphone on the ground.

"A green and black cellphone," she ponders as she looks at it. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, this is Kouichi's cellphone. He must be on this train!" As she stops and thinks, she saw the Trailmon is moving. "Hey wait a minute, don't leave me behind!"

She jumps on the Trailmon and opens the door. "This is the last time that I am going to chase after freakishly large trains! Huh?" She looks up at the blonde haired boy. He was really cute. Mizu caught an eyecatch. "Oh wow, you are on this voyage too?" The boy didn't answer. He was one of the strong and silent types. "Okay, why is every boy I meet is wierd and hostile all the time?" She questioned. She looks at the boy, holding his cellphone which he is looking at.

Then the boy looked at the door. What lies beyond it, he did not know... Mizu looked at the door as well, and the door seems to open. It was Junpei and Kouichi's half-brother, Kouji. They both looked at Mizu in a sweatdrop.

"Hey Kouji, who's the chick?" Junpei asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know," he replied, "I haven't seen her before."

"You know what."

"What?"

"Since Takuya has Izumi, maybe I have a possible chance of getting her."

"Possibly", Kouji sweatdropped.

"Hey, the guys at school says that redhead chicks are now in."

"I doubt it."

"Hello boys, I'm right here", Mizu responded like she was really invisible.

"Oh, hi there", Junpei blushed at he looked at Mizu.

"Nice to meet you", Kouji smiled unpredictably.

"So, why are you alone?" Junpei asked.

"What me alone? Can't you see that-" As Mizu turns around she saw that the blonde haired boy has disappeared. "Unbelievable, how did he-"

"Like I said, why were you all alone?" Junpei asked.

"Uh- nevermind that!" Mizu yelled. "I need to return this cellphone to Kouichi."

"Kouichi!" the boys shouted.

"Don't have a cow!" She snapped.

"My brother is on this train as well?" Kouji replied. "Please, you have to know where my brother is."

"How should I know, he's the one that left me!" Mizu said. "Him and that stupid Takuya kid!"

"Taky's here as well?" Junpei surprisingly asked.

"I can't believe that we are going to the Digital World again!" Kouji responded.

"How awesome is that?" Junpei added.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about", Mizu said in nervous confusion. "Who's Taky?"

"Nevermind that, who are you and why were you sent?"

"Wha- I have no clue. I just got this phone call to go on a train, and who am I? That is none of your business."

"Okay..." Junpei said in confusion. "Probably a malfunction in the phone or something", he whispered to Kouji..

Kouji replied, "For once, I'll agree on you there..."

"So since we're here, we should-" Mizu paused. The Trailmon started losing control of the tracks.

"Hold on to your seat, kids, cause it is gonna be a bumpy ride!" said the Trailmon.

"What was that?" Mizu questioned, holding on to the pole.

Takuya and Kouichi were holding on to the pole and closing their eyes from the terrible screeching from Trailmon. The tracks stop. The boys close their eyes.

"Ouch," Takuya moaned, "now that's what I call an earache!" The screeching stopped.

The boys reopened their eyes. They looked out the window, and they had seen that the train is now floating in air. So did Kouji, Junpei, and Mizu. Mizu was freaking out. "Oh my gosh, we must've die! This has gotta be a wild dream", she said.

"Yeah, appearently this is a dream", Junpei chuckled.

"A really wierd one", Kouji added.

"I swear you two are lying to me?" Mizu said, "I know a lair when I see one."

"The guys back home were wrong, I guess redheads aren't cool as they come", Junpei said silenlty to Kouji.

"Once again, I agree", Kouji nodded with a devious grin.

After Takuya and Kouichi looked out the window, they looked at Takuya's cellphone, which is turned into his former D-tector. Takuya's d-tector was turned into red and black with golden rings on it.

_'I fear this is not one of those happy tea parties.' _Takuya thought. Kouichi searched all in his pockets for his d-tector, but he realized that it is missing. _'My d-tector's gone!'_ Kouichi thought as he trembles.

Junpei's and Kouji's cellphones were also turned into their d-tectors. Kouji's d-tector was blue and black with golden rings, and Junpei's d-tector is blue and yellow. It was exactly the same when they went to the Digital World. Suddenly, they saw Kouichi's missing cellphone turning into a d-tector as well. "What in the world had happened?" Mizu asked the two. The boys didn't respond. They were too busy looking at their d-tectors. "Hey are you two listening to me?" Nobody eavesdropped at Mizu.

"I have a fear that we're going to have a big problem in the Digital World again", Kouji said in a promising way, looking at his d-tector.

Junpei nodded in agreement. Maybe Kouji's right, there's gonna be big trouble along the way...

* * *

As Trailmon rolled-in at Forest Terminal sign, the Trailmon opened his doors and threw Takuya and Kouichi out. "Hey what's the big idea?" Takuya questioned. The Trailmon had spoken in an Mexican voice, "Sorry, but I have orders to carry out. Sorry to be so loco, but I have to go. Adios, chicos!"

"Hey, come back here!" Takuya shouted as the Mexican Trailmon left. "Agh! This is the last time I am ever going take a strange Trailmon with a strange accent. EVER!"

Mizu, Kouji, and Junpei were on the ground lying on top of each other with dizziness in their eyes. The boys were laying on top of Mizu. Mizu begins to recognized. "Of all the nerve, would you two stupid knuckleheads get off of me!"

"Sorry", the boys apologize with a crimson-red face.

"Of all the idiots in the world, I have to end up with these two", Mizu yelled sighly. "Now, where are we, and how do I get out of this mess?"

* * *

Sora: 'Whoa, that girl is rude. Do the boys have to be stuck with her throughout the whole Digital World? Why were they sent to Forest Terminal in the first place? Find out on the- 

**Next Episode: The Prophecy of the Legendary Hybrids! Seraphimon Explains the Past!**


	2. Episode Two: Seraphimon Explains It All

**The Prophecy of the Legendary Hybrids! Return of the Chosen Children!**

Forest Terminal. What awaits them is a true secret. Takuya and Kouichi walked there side by side of each other, so they won't get lost in this thick fog. On the other hand, Mizu, Kouji, and Junpei had to follow Mizu, so she won't get into real danger.

"Are we going to stalk her all say?" Kouji asked Junpei.

Junpei crossed his arms in belief. "We have to, if she get into trouble..."

"Just leave her," Kouji replied, "she a growing girl, she can take care of herself."

"Well, those whole days in the Digital World five years ago, soon didn't rub off on you."

"Whatever."

"Are you guys going to follow me all the way through this crazy world?" Mizu asked politely to the boys as she did not turn her front side towards them. The boys thought she was entirely upset.

"Yes, and if anything happens to you, it will be our fault," said Junpei in a fair grin.

"Our!" Kouji was irritated. Junpei nudged his arm at Kouji to 'play along.' "_Hush_," Junpei said to Kouji, he picked up where he had said left. "Yes, it will be our fault..."

"Since you two are walking with me..." Mizu replied, "can you tell me what's the deal about this world?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Junpei blunted out a white lie. They didn't want to exposed the real truth to her, that will probably make her more upset than she is now.

"Don't give that look! I know you guys have been here before," Mizu explained, "I want the truth about this world now before I get angry. And believe me, boys, I'm not pretty when I'm angry."

"Okay," Kouji replied, "It's gonna be a long time explaining this!"

Mizu chuckled loudly. She turned around with a devious grin across her face. The boys were surprise. "I can't believe you boys felt for that!"

"That's not funny," Kouji said shamefully as he crossed his arms.

"I believe that was pretty good," Junpei smiled honestly, "I think with all that acting, she could become a great actress."

"You think so?" Mizu questioned him.

"I know so," Junpei smiled proudly.

"Yes, I am..." Mizu smiled dreamingly. She fantasized as she was actually a real actress. "My name will be up in lights!"

"Junpei, you really need to stop telling people's fortunes," Kouji replied.

"Why, because I said that your fortune is going to be a mail boy?"

"No," Kouji blushed, "why would I believe a stupid fortune like that?"

"Like I usually say, a person who don't know their past will never have a future."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You boys still haven't told me about the story yet," Mizu added.

"Uh, maybe later," Kouji said in confusion. "After we talked to Seraphimon at Forest Terminal." Even though, Mizu was more confuse than she was before, they walked together towards Seraphimon's castle.

* * *

"Can't see anything..." Takuya said as he put on his goggles. Kouichi was already shielded by his blue cap. As Takuya and Kouichi walked through this thick fog, the boys had bumped into people. They were people that they were familiar with...

"Izumi? Tomoki?" Takuya called.

"Kouichi?" Izumi called out, even dare not to look at Takuya, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kouichi said as Izumi pulled him up. Tomoki pulled Takuya up. Takuya knew that Izumi is still mad over about a present he got for her which was a terrible mistake.

"Look Izumi, I did not mean to give that ugly hat-" As Takuya was saying his apologizes to Izumi, she did dare not to look nor speak to Takuya. As to further ado, she let Tomoki talk to Takuya for her.

"Oh yeah." Tomoki approached to Takuya and said, "She wants to know why didn't you pick up the phone yesterday night at 8 o' clock?"

"What do you mean, Izumi? I always play a game with Shinya on Wednesday nights!"

"Even though she called three times, you still haven't picked up the phone, why was that?"

"I don't like being disturbed during my games. Izumi, you know that", Takuya replied.

"She said, she still won't speak to you."

"The silent treatment on me, eh?" Takuya said, "Tomoki, tell birthday girl that if she doesn't want to talk to me in person, then she doesn't talk to me at all! Let's go, Kouichi!" Takuya walked off and so did Kouichi. Tomoki and Kouichi was right between their fight over about a birthday present and last night.

Tomoki said to Izumi, "What just happened?"

"It's nothing, Tomoki...Nothing at all!"

"It seems like you guys are mad over a lousy present!"

"So he says..."

"But you remember last year's presents, right?"

Izumi blushed, "He gave me a big teddy bear and a bed warmer that I always wanted."

"Exactly, Takuya can never give anything that you don't want. He a great friend, he wouldn't give a ugly hat to you even if he wanted to."

"Maybe you're right...but still, Takuya hasn't given me the real present yet. Izumi thought. _'What's taking him so long?'_

* * *

Takuya and Kouichi started talking about the incident.

Kouichi asked, "Can you tell me exactly what happened between you and Izumi?"

"It's personal," Takuya replied. "If she wants to get so uptight about that one mistaken present, she won't get any presents at all!"

"Whoa, you don't have to be so harsh?" Kouichi said with ease.

"So, where were you when we started this fight?" Takuya asked Kouichi.

"I was with Mizu..." Kouichi remembered.

"On a date?" Takuya chuckled.

"NOTHING like that, just studying for a big test."

"Is there anything that you guys can't do?" Takuya questioned humorously.

Kouichi blushed, dunning by Takuya's chuckles, "What do mean?"

"It sounds like you two hang out 24/7", he said. Takuya said as he won the award. Kouichi was speechless when they were talking about Mizu. His friend from childhood. They grew up together, laugh together, and even played together. Could it be a time like this that Kouichi is falling for his best friend?

Kouichi snapped back to reality and answered Takuya's question. "Well, it seems so-"

"Gees, hang out with her more often, you two will be like two birds glue together with one eye," Takuya said.

"And cuter too-" The two looked up and saw in the thick fog, three shadow figures. One of the shadow figures was Mizu, who has interrupted their conversation over her.

"Mizu?" Kouichi was surprised. He was wondering how she got to the Digital World in the first place.

"I knew I would find you Kouichi," said Mizu, happily smiling to Kouichi.

"Kouichi?" The 2nd shadow figure had spoken.

"Kouji?" Kouichi was mystified. It was his brother, Kouji. It has been three years since they saw or seen each other. They held each other's hand in sweet redemption.

"Taky?" said the 3rd shadow figure.

"Junpei?" It whom revealed to Takuya.

"Hey!" They both was extra surprise to see each other.

Kouichi let go of Kouji's hand and fallen back to Mizu. "Mizu, how did you get here?" he asked.

"Um, it's a long, confusing story, which I can't really explain," Mizu rubbed her head in confusion. She got a grey and black d-tector out of her left jacket pocket. "Kouichi, I got something for you..."

"My d-tector, you found it? Oh Mizu, how can I ever-"

"Oh Kou, that is what friends are for!" She smiled at Kouichi, winking and putting her thumb in the air. Kouichi nodded as he blushed silently. Mizu looked at Kouji, his identical brother. "Kouichi, you didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"Half-brother to be exact," Kouichi said as he rubbed his head in relief.

"You two look alike. Are you both twins?" She interviewed him.

"Sort of, but I am one year older than him. And our family divorced at birth."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Mizu looked at Kouji, who was talking to her worst enemy, Takuya.

"Great to see you again, Kouji," Takuya shook his hand.

"But you only saw me yesterday?" said Kouji. Takuya held him like a bro and forgotten about his logicial sentences.

"It seems to me, guys, that you're having a party without me?" A shadow figure that appears to be a girl said as she approaches the boys and Mizu in their little homecoming.

"Izumi?" said the boys.

"That's right!" Izumi smiled at them in a welcoming way.

"Don't forget me!" said the littlest child, whom is now thirteen years old.

"Tomoki-chan!"

They all talked at once. It sounded like a reunion. After all those five years, they have reunited. Takuya was happy to see all the changing faces, but their was something significant for him to do. The message he had was urgent, so he knew that this is not the right time to be reuniting with his friends. "Hey you guys, aren't we forgetting to do something important?"

"Yeah," the chosen children snapped into their serious form.

"We have to go, it's our only way!" Kouji said seriously. Everybody agreed.

* * *

They all went up to the castle, whom owner of it is Seraphimon.

"Seraphimon? Is that some kind of African portrait?" Mizu asked as the chosen children told her about one of three celestial digimon.

"No, just a digimon that lives here", Tomoki replied.

"What's a digimon?" Mizu was still confused.

"Just forget it," Takuya snapped. "Man she is annoying, whoever brought her here is incredibly stupid. They could at least tie her up in a Trailmon."

"Excuse me, the only one who is annoying and incredibly stupid around here is you," Mizu added.

The boys laughed at Takuya. Izumi chuckled by herself. Mizu looked at Izumi as she chuckled. Seemingly she had no idea who she was or where she came from. It made Mizu kinda happy because she doesn't want to be alone with all five of the boys. Suddenly, they were at Seraphimon's front porch.

"That was hilarious," Izumi still chuckled... "Oh yeah, we haven't met yet. My name is Izumi..."

Mizu smiled and shook Izumi's hand briefly. "My name is Mizuho, but please call me Mizu."

"You real name is Mizuho?" Takuya questioned as she gave him the 'cold shoulders.'

"No more introductions, are we ready?" Kouji asked them.

Takuya replied, "Yes, ol' mighty black-haired boy in a blue bandana."

Kouji knocked on the door. They await for somebody to open the door.

"Please let it be a ice cream party!" Junpei chanted.

"Let's hope that for all of us!" Takuya added. Everybody nodded.

"Nobody's home, let's turn tail right now." Mizu said as she tried to walked off. Kouji grabbed her wrist, so she won't go anywhere.

"Not yet," he said, still holding her wrist. She was silent; her face was crimson red by Kouji's sensitive touch. Someone opened the door. It was a little elf in pink belt. "Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, and strange girl?"

"Bokomon!" The six said in unison. Not Mizu, she didn't know who that was, but she was very irritated by the way he said that she was _'strange_...'

"Oh, it's great to see you, please come see Seraphimon." It seemed that Bokomon was in a rush, which meant that something's wrong or something mysterious just happened. Bokomon lead the seven children throughout the hallways and stairs.

* * *

"Um, you didn't tell us what happened?" Izumi asked Bokomon a question.

"When we reach Seraphimon's room, I will tell you everything," Bokomon said in confidence.

"Where's Neemon, Bokomon?" Tomoki asked.

"He has been annihilated."

"Annihilated? Like his data has been stolen?" Takuya asked.

"Precisely," Bokomon cried, "Neemon was a courageous, dim-witted friend I ever had. I guess I should live without him, I suppose."

"Oh don't cry, Bokomon..." Tomoki cheered him up.

"Who's crying? I'm terribly not crying." Bokomon dried his tears away.

"Hello, does anybody know what's going on, and who is that little smurf down there?" Mizu asked at the end of the line. Everybody was sad like they were in a funeral, and Mizu yapped about what the details are.

Takuya wasn't afraid to tell her anything though. "FYI, that 'smurf' is Bokomon. He is our friend and his friend is Neemon. And Neemon managed to has his data stolen. Now show some compasion."

"Listen little boy, you don't order me around." Mizu yelled at Takuya as she looked away from him, crossing her arms.

"I don't know why you even bother coming to this world."

"To get your filthy little hands off of Kouichi," Mizu replied. Kouichi blushed as their fight was beginning to get positively nasty over him.

"What exactly are you taking about?" he said as he looked at her in the back of the line.

"Your momma?" Mizu stuck out her tongue to Takuya and poke fun at him until he was completely annoyed.

"Oh, that's it!" Takuya came back there, trying to get to Mizu, but Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei held him back.

"Enough, both of you!" Junpei yelled at them to stop. "Bokomon, I'm really sorry for this."

"That's okay. I don't know why you bring a useless, little girl along in the first place!"

Mizu looked at Bokomon and said, "Do you want me to stomp you?"

"Mizu?" Kouichi pulled Mizu back, and Junpei and Tomoki pulled Takuya back to the front of the line.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Neemon's gone, Patamon has evolve into his celestial form Seraphimon, and the 10 legendary hybrids are missing."

"Missing? What do you mean by 'missing?" Izumi asked him.

Bokomon looked down on the floor. The truth that he was telling him was very painful to tell. "Missing, like gone in the shadows missing. Poof."

"Where's Seraphimon?"

"At his thrown, awaiting for your arrival." Bokomon stopped and press the button, which led to Seraphimon's lair. The place was cover in crystal, as so as the entire castle, and the celestial digimon awaited them in his own thrown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold Seraphimon!"

"Molto Bono!" Izumi said in an Itallian phrase.

"Mucha Belleza!" Mizu said in a Spanish phrase.

"Yoko Matta, whatever that is..." said Junpei in some gibberish phrase.

Seraphimon stood up out of his thrown. "Children, you have arrived!" he said in great wisdom and determination. "It has been a long time..." He looked at the children's body. He knew that they had aged from their preteen bodies... "Too long."

"So, what happened?" Junpei asked.

"Shadows came to our humble world and lead an ambush. This time it's not Cherubimon's evildoing."

"How awful?" Izumi pondered sadly. Takuya looked at her with some kind of look on his face.

"The world was so peaceful after you kids have defeated Lucemon in his evil plans. Now it has happened. The time for peace was short-lived again. Ophanimon and Cherubimon saw strange meteor showers which approached in our world, so they sought away to find out what it truly was. Suddenly, the hybrids disappeared and the only thing left were all six spirits I kept, yet the shadows took those hybrids, and the other four has been stored in hidden places. Those that are hidden are called the 'dark hybrids'."

"Do you mean the dark hybrids like Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon?" Kouichi questioned.

"Precisely," he nodded.

"Do you know where these exact location that four dark hybrids went?" Kouji asked.

"I'm afraid not, it is up to you to find them before the shadows comes to get them again. Also there are four, new d-tectors I restored, and they are all now activated." Seraphimon transformed four cellphones into d-tectors. Mizu was one of the four...

"My cellphone?" Mizu questioned by misunderstanding. The chosen children looked at Mizu's cellphone which had turned into a light blue and red d-tector."It turned into the same things that you guys have."

"Unbelievable, Mizu is one of the chosen ones," Junpei pondered.

"What exactly do you mean that I'm the chosen one?" She turned to Junpei.

"And the rest of you, here are your human hybrids and beast hybrids that I kept for so long." Seraphimon gave all of the six their remaining hybrids.

"Awesome, thanks Seraphimon," Izumi smiled at the blue-armored angel.

"Anytime, children..."

Suddenly the castle was having an earthquake. It was almost going to collapsed.

"THE SHADOWS! HOW DID THEY COME SO QUICKLY!"

Bokomon snapped, "Now you must go and find the hybrids and Neemon's data!"

"We will," Takuya nodded. They all ran out of here except Izumi. Takuya stopped and looked at Izumi.

"Bokomon, are you coming?" She said.

"No, I'm staying with my baby," Bokomon replied. After Mercuremon took his data, he had carried Seraphimon's egg as he evolved into Patamon. And he never left his side ever since.

"Did you even know that Seraphimon is not a baby anymore?" Takuya said.

"I don't care as long as stay with him."

"Bokomon?" Takuya said.

"Just go!" Bokomon snapped.

_"Bokomon..."_ Izumi whispered. Takuya got Izumi out of here.

_"They are our future protectors..." _

"Bokomon!" Seraphimon shielded Bokomon with his will. The two was covered in the shadows. The guys, following behind, Izumi and Takuya, got out of the castle ASAP. They saw the castle collapsing and the shadows are taking the fractal codes.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Takuya saddened. He was terribly upset. The castle was dataless. The shadows has taken over and there up in the sky were two digieggs- which seemingly looks like it belongs to:

'_Bokomon... Seraphimon...' _Takuya looked up in the air and saw the two eggs. He looked in a very sad way. He thought it was his own fault.

* * *

Sora: That was unexpected and awful at the same time. Think they can find the dark hybrids in time? Will they ever find a way to get Bokomon and Seraphimon back? Find out on the-

**Next episode: A Rock-breaking Event! Grottomon Returns!**

See you soon!


	3. Episode Three: Get Ready To Grumblemon!

**A Rock-Breaking Event! Grottomon Returns!**

The six chosen children and Mizu were outside the gates of Seraphimon's manor. Now, they have seen two digi-eggs, which were Seraphimon and Bokomon's eggs, flew out in the blue. Everyone was in a moment of silence.

"I can't believe Bokomon and Seraphimon risked their lives for us?" Izumi sobbed, folding her arms to her stomach.

"Man, this is worse than I thought," Junpei whimpered, trying to hide back the tears.

Tomoki cries silently to himself and Kouichi just looked at the ground, concealed in his cap, trying to hide back all the sobbing. _'What can we do?'_ Kouichi thought. Maybe it is _hopeless..._

"You guys, you need to accept the fact that they are gone!" Takuya preached, letting all of his friends listen to him. "Listen now, I know I missed them too, but they set out things for us to do, so they won't let other digimon suffer the same fate as they did. Let's not let those innocent digimon get hurt!"

"I'm with Takuya!" Kouji stood up and said. "Crying won't solve us anything!"

"So, are you with me?" Takuya asked them.

"One-hundred percent!" Tomoki yelled gallantly.

Izumi looked up and smiled in tears. "Let's do it...for them!" Everyone nodded.

Oh no...the shadows came back. The skies blacken. The forest terminal was about to be drenched in darkness.

"AHHH, HELP!" They yelled as the shadows were trying to destroy them.

"Did someone said 'help'?"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the pink and yellow girl Trailmon. She saw the shadows that were approaching in their direction.

"Please get in! All Aboard!"

"Thanks!" The kids greeted, they got in the girl Trailmon as quick as possible.

"No problem. I couldn't let you kids stay in that awful weather!"

"I'm glad you didn't!" Takuya was relived.

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

The female Trailmon rolled straight into the tracks, just in time for the terminal to blacken. As the kids have seen, the Forest Terminal was bleak and the area there has dissolved.

"The Forest Terminal! It's almost gone," Tomoki realized. _Yes, it was..._

"Whoa, the Forest Terminal looks like it had it. What happened, kids?" The female Trailmon was curious.

"It's something that we can't actually explain to you..." Takuya rubbed his head in confusion, the Trailmon was confused as he was.

"Kouji, are you okay?" Kouichi asked.

He replied. "I'm okay. I think I just sprung by ankle. That's all."

"Let me see..." Kouichi looked at Kouji's ankle, it was very red and swollen with blueness. "Kouji, you're hurt! We really have to take you to a hospital, quick!"

"Kouichi, I don't think they have any hospitals in the Digital World," Junpei said.

"We'll just find one," Takuya said in indigence.

Izumi nodded for what Takuya said and she looked out of the window. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh please, just call me Sabrina the Trailmon," the female Trailmon uttered.

"Sabrina, our friend spring his ankle really badly, do you know where we can find a nearby hospital?"

"Yes, there's one at Rock Terminal..."

"Rock Terminal, where the heck is that?" She questioned.

"We're heading to it right now!"

"Okay, thanks a bunch." Izumi got her head out of the window.

"Don't mention it, this is what I do..."

"Mizu..." Kouichi saw her alone seating down looking downy on herself. As Kouji watches Mizu with him, the others started to look at her.

"This is insane. I'm gonna go out my friggin' mind, if someone just tell me what the hell just happened back there? I am sick and tired of being the barrier of all things!"

"Whoa, that's a nasty attitude!" Takuya talked back.

"TELL ME!" She looked up as she yelled in arrogance.

"Someone needs to tell her before she goes berserk and kills us all!" Junpei added.

"I will, but it won't be simple..." Kouichi approached. Tomoki looked at him as he sits down with Mizu and told him about what is happening.

"Nothing's simple anymore..." Tomoki replied.

Kouji responded, "I don't know how she got into this world. Besides, she's useless anyways."

"Maybe we should respect for him more often," Junpei added on.

"Still, he has to learn that he's in a difficult position when she's around," said Takuya.

"I think that'll make him stronger!" Tomoki paused everyone in the Trailmon.

Takuya looked at him eerie, "Stop sucking up!"

"Aw you're just saying that because you don't like Mizu."

"Like I said before, stop sucking up!" Takuya hammered him on the head.

"...So that's it..." Mizu replied as he finished telling her about the Digital World. Still, something was bugging her. A something that she looked at while they were talking about her when Kouichi was telling the tale. "Kouichi, does everyone hate me?"

"Not everyone...I mean, no one really hates you..." Kouichi was trying to make a sentence not to make her feel bad.

"Don't deny it, your friends and your brother. .. They all hate me."

"They don't hate you... I don't think they are..." Kouichi was trying not to say anything harsh and he blew it... He thought. _'Man, I wish I can put things in right sentences and not breaking young girls' hearts.'_

* * *

Sabrina saw the sign. They had arrived at 'Rock Terminal.'

"You are all here! Happy Trails!" Sabrina the Trailmon saluted, then rolled off.

"Thanks Sabrina!" Izumi said as Sabrina rolled-off. "I love that name... _Sabrina_..."

"Anyways, let's get Kouji to a hospital."

* * *

At the nearby hospital, Pucchiemon runs the hospital. They heal and summon therapy on Kouji's ankle. 

"It's a good thing that you guys arrive quickly, now he's going to be all right." Pucchiemon said as they rubbed his ankle.

"Heh-heh, thanks Pucchiemon!" Everyone thanked them.

"I'm glad!" Izumi smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we all are!" Takuya yelled.

"HELP ME!" someone shouted. It sounded like 'danger' to their ears. The kids gasped.

"Someone's in trouble," Takuya said, "Izumi, Mizu, and Tomoki look after Kouji. Junpei and Kouichi follow me!"

"Right!"

* * *

The guys split up to their position. Group A went outside and saw a little kid being chased by golden rock creatures.

"Whoa, what are those thing?" Kouichi questioned.

"That looks like Rockmon!" Takuya added, "That's what Grottomon used to attack us back five years ago!"

"Oh yeah, I remember" Junpei replied.

"C'mon, you guys!" Takuya took out his d-scanner, so did Junpei and Kouichi.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...AGNIMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...BLITZMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...LOWEEMON!"

"BURNING SALAMANDER!" Agnimon attacked the three Rockmon in their tracks.

"Hey Rockhead, up here?" Blitzmon attacked up in the air, "LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

"ENTERNAL SLEEP!" Loweemon called out his attack, leaving extreme dark smoke everywhere. All of the Rockmon went to sleep, then their digi-codes angled around them.

"Yeah, thanks Kouichi..." Agnimon uttered satire. "Now, time to take what's rightfully ours! DIGI-CODE SCAN!" Agnimon shouted as he scans all of the Rockmon's data. Secretly, as Agnimon scanned the Rockmon, a shadow on the ground takes their place...

The boys turned back into their human forms and looked at the kid. "Hey you're that kid from the elevator!" Takuya remembered.

"Yeah...um thanks for saving me from that rock freak...and yeah, I want to say sorry for being rude to you on the elevator."

Takuya was surprised, after the kid's 'rudeness' on the elevator, he actually thanked him for saving his life. "Wow, this to shows that you can have a make over in no time limit."

Kouichi moves Takuya out of the way and introduces: "Anyways my name Kouichi, this is Junpei, and that's Takuya!"

"I'm Yoshie," the kid introduced himself. "Do you have something to eat like an apple?"

"Wow, no wonder your parents named you 'Yoshie'?" Takuya wondered.

"Say something?"

"Um no, I was just saying...agh, forget it. Let's just go back to Kouji!"

* * *

Back at the hospital. Kouji's ankle was wrapped in bandages.

"So is he...okay?" Kouichi asked.

"Seems all right...well, are you?" Izumi asked Kouji.

"Ecstatic," he scorned his tone.

Mizu patted Kouji's head, which cause his irritation to rise. "Don't worry, Kouichi, he has been a good boy while I'm here."

"Why, you didn't do anything but your hair?" Kouji grunts aggravated.

"Hygiene is part of the job, hunny," Mizu replied, still irritating Kouji by repetitive pats on the head.

"Uh-huh, like I believe that!" Takuya looked at Mizu in a ironic way.

"So rude, Takuya, after all of getting needy of your best friend, you've been so selfish to me," she said, closing her eyes.

"You're the one that's selfish," Takuya yelled at Mizu. _Oh my god, here it goes again._

"Stop scolding me."

"Stop making me."

"Ohhh, te odio, Takuya!"

"Well, michi no elecasca."

"That's a not a word, Takuya!"

"So!"

"Can we eat now?" Yoshie asked then the room falls down anime style.

"Uh sure kid," Takuya sweatdropped as he got back up. "Kouji, do you have that leftover pudding?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Kouji murmurs as Yoshie eats up his pudding which has his favorite, "chocolate."

"Ultra cool!" Yoshie gobbles the pudding down his throat. "Choco, my favorite!"

"I think Junpei's got a new companion," Takuya simpered as he looked at him and nudged him.

Junpei was very irritated by his joke. "Very funny, Takuya."

"Who is that kid?" Tomoki asked as he stares at Yoshie's eating habit.

Takuya points, "That's Yoshie, he's the one that got attack by those creatures."

"What are those things that attacked him?"

"They look like Rockmon, Grottomon's minions," Junpei answered.

"So where's Grottomon?" Izumi asked.

"According to what Seraphimon said, he must be hiding."

"But that's impossible, Seraphimon told us that the spirits are hiding in places, not their true forms like the last time when we went to the Digital World."

"Well..." Takuya's confused.

"Either way, that's impossible because Grottomon would've showed up by now or whether chance, being heard among the digimon," Kouji announced.

"Exactly. But why would the odd Rockmon hurt the little kid and not the digimon in the area?" Kouichi pounders.

"Maybe he was almost trying to eat them?" Junpei answered again.

"Stop it Junpei, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Izumi said. Junpei moans as he strokes his belly by Izumi's lament.

"You guys, there's got to be a reason!" Kouichi yelled.

Kouji looked up and thought of something perfect. He looked back at Yoshie, "Hey kid, why did those Rockmon attacked you?"

"Umm, let me see, I was in the forest while I saw this big weird-looking rock. I picked it up, then these rock things attacked me."

"And you found this 'weird-looking rock' where?" Takuya said...

"I don't know I think I dropped after I was running from those weird rock humans, you know, the Rockmon. They looked eager to have it."

"What did the 'weird-looking rock' look like?"

"It was some kind of a strange, blue Tiki thing."

"Blue, Tiki, weird?"

"A spirit!" Everyone yelled, expect Mizu who is combing her hair.

Kouichi asked, "Wait, what did it look like: a gnome or a mermaid?"

"I don't remember..."

"If Rockmon was guarding that spirit then that means..."

"I got it! They must be working for the shadows," Takuya snapped. "Yoshie, can you take us to the exact direction where you found that weird-looking Tiki thing?"

"Um, sure?" Yoshie licked the pudding off the spoon and went outside.

"Are you coming back, we don't have to babysit him all day, do we?" Mizu asked, purposely grabbing Kouji's hurt ankle.

"You guys have to, it will keep him out of danger with his ankle in a bunch," said Kouichi.

Kouji moved his ankle away from Mizu's grasp and moaned, "I don't need to be babysit."

"Aw shut up, baby and go to sleep!" Mizu said as she slapped his ankle. Kouji groaned louder, looking at Mizu in a grouchy way.

* * *

"Right here." Yoshie lead Takuya and the others to the spot were he found the spirit, or as he said 'the weird looking rock.'

"How bizarre..." Takuya ponders.

"So, what now..." Yoshie asked Takuya.

"Let retrace your footsteps, Yoshie. The spirit must be here."

"Sure, but why do you guys want it so badly?"

"The real question is, why do they want it so badly?" Kouichi pointed to the Rockmon, who were gapping at them without a care in the world.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you again!" Takuya waved nervously to the Rockmon. "And we got to say goodbye to ya...RUN FOR IT!"

The boys ran for it...whatever that means...

* * *

Back at the hospital. Izumi was spraying Kouji's ankle with antibiotics.

"You know, this is not that bad," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoki questioned.

"I mean, I know what I really wanna be right now."

"What do you wanna be, Izumi?"

"I wanna be a nurse..."

"That will be great, Izumi."

"Yes, yes it will," she smiled and she was very proud of herself.

"Typical. Always the pretty ones get to be nurses," Mizu murmurs to herself.

Izumi heard her said such words. "Uhh...thanks, I guess..."

A cracking noise was just heard.

"What's that?"

_'Damn...this does not sound too good...' _Kouji thought. Then there it was, the shadows at their window.

"Ahhhh!" Izumi yelled.

"It's those things back at the castle," Mizu cried.

"The shadows..." Kouji replied.

"Mizu, get Kouji out of here!" Izumi commanded.

"Does this mean I have to take care of him?" She said, this time she tries to hit Kouji's ankle, but misses as Kouji quickly moves it.

"For the last time, I'm not a baby!" Kouji shouted.

"Get him out of here, while we distract them!" Izumi said in an outraged tone.

"Great, I get to carry the baby?" Mizu complains as she gets Kouji up from his bed.

"Go Mizu!" Izumi yelled til the glass breaks from the shadows outside.

"Ready, Kouji?" Mizu asked.

"I've been ready five seconds ago," Kouji snapped murmuring.

"Oh, baby's kinda grouchy, dont'cha think?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Mizu got Kouji out of the room. Izumi and Tomoki took out their d-scanners.

"Here it goes..."

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...FAIRYMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...CHAKMON!"

* * *

"I'm tired of running from evil!" Takuya snapped out loud.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGNIMON!"

"BLITZMON!"

"LOWEEMON!"

"BURNING SALAMANDER!" Agnimon attacked the Rockmon.

* * *

"TORNADO GOMBA!" Fairymon used tornado on her fingertips to get rid of the shadows. 

"SNOW BOMBER!" Chakmon takes out his green bazooka and blast the shadows away with his snow. "That was too easy, yeah!"

"Yoshie, start running!" Agnimon commanded Yoshie.

One was going after Yoshie. "Oh no you don't," Blitzmon yelled. "LIGHTNING BLITZ!"

"That'll keep 'em away!" The dark pile formed on the ground picks the stone up off the ground and replace it for Rockmon.

"Or not?" Loweemon added astonishingly.

* * *

"Why isn't anything too easy around here, I am carrying a heavy bolder leaning over my shoulder," Mizu said. 

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kouji asked.

"Oh please, you are boy with chicken legs and a big head, would I say such things? Besides if I was carrying Junpei that would be a whole, different story!"

"Would you stop being rude to people?" Kouji paused.

"Would you stop being coolheaded all the time?" Mizu asked at his face.

"You know you'll never going to win anything. And I mean, with that attitude you have."

"And what is so wrong about my attitude?"

"During this whole time in this world, you don't care about anybody but yourself. I mean you're just adding more pressure to my brother. You're not helping us do anything here, but backspacing."

"I sorry I don't help out your problems, but what should I do about that?"

"First off, you should be supportive and get rid of the attitude! It's the least you can do for the people, then they would start to like you."

"What are you saying?" Mizu snapped.

Kouji started snapping too, "I'm saying you're the one who only cares about yourself around here, and that's why the people around you hates your guts so badly."

Mizu pushes Kouji on the floor.

"See what I mean? You're selfish!"

"Leave me alone, Kouji!" She snapped as hard as she can.

* * *

"Huh?" Blitzmon replied. "What has gotten to them?"

Their eyes started glowing red, and they began to attack Yoshie!

"Yoshie!" Loweemon yelled.

"Yoshie, no!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshie closed his eyes. As he reopened, he's saw the Rockmon backing off of him. _'Huh? Wha-what happened, I'm alive?'_ Yoshie looked at the spirit that shielded by it's unusual glow._ 'It's that weird rock again?'_ Something glowed in his pants..."My cellphone..." He did not now that his cellphone has actually turned into a reddish clay looking d-scanner. The spirit came to Yoshie's d-scanner. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...GROTTOMON!"

"It's Grottomon!" Agnimon called.

"The Warrior of Earth!" Loweemon responded.

"Yoshie turned into Grottomon!" Blitzmon added.

"I did it!" Yoshie said in his hybrid form. Grottomon slammed his hammer at the Rockmon and took their data. Also, he made an avalanche coming towards their way.

"Yes, you did..." Agnimon said with sarcasm.

* * *

"Why aren't you hurting me from the outside?" Mizu smirked. 

"Sorry, but my father told me better not to hurt girls," Kouji replied.

"Then you're just weak..."

"Pfft. Not as weak as you. I don't need my brother, Kouichi, to hold my hand thoughout the Digital World."

"Then why can you be more like your brother?"

"Because we're opposites, I'm the warrior of light and he's the warrior of dark."

"You're nothing compare to me!"

"It's rather silly taking comments about a girl who's completely useless on our mission, compared to me."

Mizu fakely laughs. "Hah hah, very funny...NOT!"

"Duck!" Kouji shouted. He held Mizu tightly on the ground as the upper level of the hospital is about to crush on them.

* * *

Fairymon and Chakmon de-evolved back to Izumi and Tomoki. 

"We gotta find the others quick and tell them that the shadows arrived!" Tomoki raced out at the crack window with Izumi following.

* * *

After the avalanche, rocks fell over Takuya, Junpei, Kouichi, and Yoshie. 

"Owie, everything has to land on my head?" Takuya moaned, rubbing his head from the avalanche.

"Use your imagination, Takuya, it's the Digital World!" Junpei called, rubbing his head from the large rubble.

Yoshie popped out of the rocks. He looks at Takuya, "That was fun. I'm hungry again, got anything to eat?"

They all sighed.

* * *

Sora: Great, another annoying ally...Will Izumi and Tomoki reach to the boys on time? And what about Mizu and Kouji? Find out on the- 

**Next Episode: Kouji and Mizu Are Trapped! Ranamon Springs Back!**

Now this is a must-see!


	4. Episode Four: Stuck With You

Author's Note: Okay, this episode is going to attract alot of Kouji-haters, Kouji-lovers, Jerry Springer fans, and Mizu-haters ( I don't think there's a Mizu-lover here). This is one of my favorite episodes, and enjoy this chapter while you can!

* * *

**Kouji and Mizu Trapped! Ranamon Springs Back!**

Izumi and Tomoki came running to the boys, Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, and Yoshie.

"Takuya!" Tomoki yelled. "We gotta tell you something?"

"What is it?" Takuya questioned to Tomoki.

"The shadows have arrived at the hospital!"

"Great." Kouichi pounders, still something bugged him. "Hey, where's Kouji and Mizu?"

"I thought they were outside with you," Izumi said.

Junpei looked devious, "Eh, no..."

"Oh no, then..."

"Kouji...Mizu..." Kouichi whispered beyond the wind.

* * *

As they wondered to the skies, Kouji and Mizu were trapped underneath the hospital, all alone in the dark, secret cavern. Kouji was laying on Mizu while Mizu starts to blush madly. 

"I'm telling you for the last time. I know I'm beautiful, but please get off of me!"

Kouji got off Mizu and grunts. This was the worst position that Kouji has ever been in.

"Boys. They always keep falling for a girl with a perfect figure."

"Would you just shut up?" Kouji said. "You know, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? Tell me one good reason that this is my fault that the hospital collapsed."

"There is a reason. You already know it yourself."

"Oh so we are the new prima donnas around here?"

Kouji sighed. "Forget it. It's useless talking to you, overall you're usless."

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked.

"Do I have to say it fifty times to get you to listen? You are nothing, invisible , worthless, no-good, high self-esteemed, and to put it on top you're selfishly a piece of crap! Why did you even come to this world?"

"To answer the cellphone's calling," she shuddered.

"You know, when I first went to the digital world, I answered the same thing, and now I know what I must do. And believe me I was like you once, you don't know anything."

"Just because I don't have a spirit thingy, doesn't mean I have to do everything you say!"

"That's what you think, Mizu...You think someone is going to take care you and expect things to happen on your point of view. Mizu, nothing evolves around you. That is just stupid! I guess you can turn tail because you're worthless to us anyway."

Mizu got upset and slapped Kouji right in the face. "I have been abused and insulted in my life, but how dare you speak such words, especially to a lady. Did your mother teach you any manners?"

_"Mother?"_

**Flashback**

_Kouji looked at his real mother, which was Kouichi's mother too. He soon sees her smiles, then her image fades away. This concluded that Kouji's and Kouichi's mom was no longer with them..._

**Out of Flashback**

"Just leave me alone, okay!" Kouji shouted. He tries to buried his tears underneath his eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Mizu asked, folding her arms.

"Just go away. You're being a pest!"

"Fine, I'll go my way and you go your way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Mizu stumped off. Kouji sat down, took off his bandanna, and looked at the puddle of clear water. He sees his reflection. There, he sees himself turned into his mother in his reflection.

_"Kouji..."_

**Flashback**

_Back when Kouji and Kouichi didn't knew each other, Kouji was with his dad at their new home. He looked at his stepmother, and he thinks of her nothing but a worthless woman._

_"Why are we here, dad?"_

_"Kouji, there are times that the right path is sometimes not your path."_

_"But she's not my mom. She's is just a woman that lives with us..."_

_"Kouji...all she needs in the whole world is somebody to care for. She is more than a woman to you, she is family..."_

**Out of Flashback**

_"...she just want somebody to care for..." _Kouji's thoughts keeps running through his head. _"...she is more than a woman...she is family..." _

Kouji looked at Mizu, and visioned her as his mother, then his vision came back to reality. Mizu was sobbing alone, burying her head. Kouji puts on his bandanna and comes up to her; tries to comfort her.

"Why is everybody so mean to me?" Mizu said, crying. Kouji begins to notice.

"Nobody's being mean to you...They just don't see you as a person that they can depend on," Kouji responded.

"So, if I depend on you, will you like me?"

"It depends," Kouji said with a grin on his face. "Come on, lets go." Mizu looks at his face, grinning. Mizu starts to dry her tears and smiled with him.

* * *

Outside the hospital, the chosen children have seen that Kouji and Mizu had disburse to the ground, just like the hospital did. 

"Oh no..." Izumi said.

"Does that mean..." Takuya whimpered.

"Kouji and Mizu..." Kouichi replied.

Yoshie's tummy broke the silence and it growled loudly. Everyone falls down anime style... again.

"Do you have to be THAT hungry?" Takuya asked.

"Should I be..."

"Man, this day gets stranger and stranger by the moment!" Takuya thought. _'Wherever they are, I know Mizu is really hitting Kouji in the shins right now.'_

* * *

Back in the depths of the cavern. Kouji and Mizu were inside a cave, getting warm by the fire that they had made. Sure, the two were exhausted, and they're cover in debris and dirt, but they stick together as a team, and they got through the all the fuss and anger as well. Kouji was poking the fire as Mizu was sleeping like a baby. Kouji have noticed that Mizu snores silently in her sleep, and she looked nice without the blue, bennie cap on. Then, Mizu starts to shivered by the lustering cold overcoming the flame they had made together. Kouji came up to Mizu and took off his blue jacket. He covered Mizu with it, and Mizu started not to shiver. Kouji looked back at the fire and saw it was almost going out. So he left Mizu behind to find more wood in the caverns. 

As Kouji ventured out, he saw dark figures rising up from the ground. The dark figures' shape turned out to be Rockmon again. This time, the Rockmon were coming for revenge and their eyes are glowing mean red.

"Oh no," Kouji uttered. "It's the Rockmon from above."

The Rockmon attacked Kouji with his mightly attack, _'Sulfur Plume'_. The attack sent Kouji flying. Kouji got out of the way and had screamed for help.

"HELP!"

* * *

Everyone outside can hear the voice. 

"Hey, you guys did you hear that?" Tomoki asked them.

Takuya starts to look at Yoshie, and the others look at him second.

"I swear, it's not my stomach this time!" Yoshie denounced.

"It sounds like Kouji's alive and he's in trouble!" Kouichi responded.

"Kouji, we're coming for you!" Takuya yelled at the ground.

Junpei looked at Takuya with a stupid grin on his face. "Uh, Mr. Einstein, do you have a shovel in hand?"

"No. But we have a perfect person to dig up for us."

Takuya again looks at Yoshie, and the others look at him second.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Yoshie yelled. It was getting on his last nerves.

"Start cha spirit evolvin' and start diggin'."

Yoshie takes out his d-scanner, and his stomach is _really_ starting to growl.

* * *

"HELP! ANYBODY!" Kouji screamed again. 

"Kouji..." Mizu woke up, startled by that familiar voice. She got her beanie cap and went to the caverns.

"SULFUR PLUME!" Rockmon attacked Kouji with his powerful, destructive gust.

"NO!" Kouji yelled, being blown by it. He then hits the ground, and starts to weaken out.

Mizu looked at Kouji as she stood beside him. "Oh my gosh, Kouji!"

"Oh, Mizu!" Kouji said and looked up.

Rockmon looks at Mizu and starts to growl loudly. Mizu begins to notice and looks at them.

"I have to do something..." Mizu said, getting the biggest rock that she can find. "Go to Hell, you stupid Rockbrain!"

Mizu threw the heavy rock at Rockmon. Still no scratch.

Mizu took steps back and picks out another rock. "Come more closer, and I will throw it!"

"Mizu, just run!" Kouji yelled at her.

Mizu looked at him with promising eyes. "No, everybody keeps telling me that! But I'm still staying! No matter what the cost, I won't let someone who cared for me, like a friend, be destroyed."

_"Mizu..."_

Mizu throws a rock at Rockmon and they are still invincible. It was Rockmon's turn. They used their 'Sulfur Plume" on Mizu and sunks her down at the bottom of the water.

"That's it, you're done for, Rockmon!" Kouji snapped. He then pulled out his own d-scanner. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION...WOLFMON!"

He spirit evolves into Wolfmon, the warrior of light!

"LICHT SIEGER!" He pulls out his two light sabers and aimed them at the Rockmon.

Mizu was drowning in the water. She was almost sunking to the bottom.

_'Que paso, chica?'_ She thought to herself. _'You got to live and save Kouji from those evil beings.'_

She looks down at the bottom and saw a blue, glowing rock. It looked like a beautiful fish head. _It was a spirit._

"So beautiful. I can feel its strength!" Mizu said, smiling.

Mizu took out her light blue and red d-scan which was glowing brightly, and it sent her spirit inside.

"It's show time!" Mizu yelled, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION...RANAMON!"

Unbelievable, Mizu turned into Ranamon... Wolfmon was fighting his hardest aganist the Rockmon, but still he could not win against them. As he destroys one or two, each one of the Rockmon take their place. _Maybe it was hopeless for Wolfmon..._

Wolfmon said to himself, feeling downy. _"I'm so sorry, Mizu..."_

Then, a glacier exploded in the water and hits four of the Rockmon. Three Rockmon are still standing. Wolfmon looked at the water and saw that the glacier in the waters has back down. Then he sees a shadow figure in the water and a second glacier exploded in the air! There, was a surprise...

"Ranamon..." Kouji said, still confused about her appearance.

Ranamon looked down at Wolfmon. She knew that it was Kouji's voice.

"Hey, Kouji," she said. "You miss me?"

"Mizu?" he said as he remembered her voice.

"Kouji, do you think I have the _'full figure'_?"

Wolfmon sweatdropped, "Uh, let's not talk about this, okay..."

One of the Rockmon approached Wolfmon. Wolfmon took out his swords and started fronting Rockmon with it. As for Ranamon, the Rockmon came after her and tries to attack without getting in the water. Ranamon jumped off and stand on the other glacier that came out of the water at the right time.

"What's a matter?" she asked them. "Don't like to swim? Let me arranged that!" Ranamon used her attack on the Rockmon, "I'll drench you instead! JEALOUSY RAIN!" Ranamon's dark rain cloud rosed on the Rockmon. The Rockmon were getting soggy by its rain. Wolfmon took an opportunity to slashed his sabers at the Rockmon. They were defeated.

"Thanks, Ranamon," he looked up and said.

Ranamon smiled and put a thumb up at him. They heard something coming above the cavern. Something was at top, drilling a hole. The two looked up and saw Grottomon dropping down.

"Grottomon, too?" Wolfmon wondered and got a major headache by this, "Okay, now I'm more confused."

"Kouji...Mizu...are you guys down there?" said a voice up there, figured as a boy with a green jacket (like the same as Kouji's).

"Are you guys all right?" said a second voice up there, figured as a boy in red and yellow.

"We're here and okay, just get us out of here," Wolfmon shouted.

* * *

Ranamon and Wolfmon were back with the rest of the kids. Grottomon, Ranamon, and Wolfmon de-evolved into their former selves, and everybody was surprised that Ranamon was actually Mizu. 

"Oookaayyy?" Junpei said astonishly. "This is confusing?"

"Look on the bright side," Tomoki said. "At least they are okay."

"Yeah, Wolfmon saves the day!" Takuya said in a victorious way.

"Actually it was Mizu, she saved me," Kouji said.

The boys looked at Mizu, who was confused on what Kouji said. A nice comment? Who would've thought it? And the boys looked back at Kouji, who was smiling at Mizu, which they were more confused than ever before.

"Unbelievable, Mizu actually did something for a living?" Takuya smirked.

Mizu huffed at Takuya, "Oh ciaete, Takuya! Kouji saved me too!"

Takuya looked at Kouji as he blushed at Mizu, while she gave Kouji his coat back.

"Is Kouji's blushing? Oh, this is worse than I thought!"

Takuya's satire was actually rubbing off on Kouji.

"Don't even think about it, Takuya!" Kouji replied.

"I think you guys should hook up," Takuya said.

"Did I told not to even think about it?"

"No..." Takuya blunted.

"Be quiet, Chico Gallina!" Mizu said.

"What did you call me?"

"She called you 'Chicken Boy' in Spanish," Kouji replied.

"Chicken Boy?"

"Hah-hah, Chicken Boy!" Junpei laughed.

"Oh shut up, Chocolate Boy!"

Here it goes again...Takuya and Mizu starts another fight...

"Kouji, I'm really glad. Thank you for caring for Mizu," Kouichi thanked him.

Kouji nodded, "No problem, that's what brothers are for. Besides, Mizu may be hotheaded, but she is good at heart."

Mizu and Takuya still argues. Izumi just looks at Takuya and Mizu as she feels like she has been replaced.

* * *

Sora: Hmm, that figures. Mizu is the Warrior of Water, Ranamon, and she STILL at it with Takuya. And what about Izumi? She seems sad, find out on the- 

**Next Episode: Welcome to Water Terminal! The Attack of the Mermaimon!**

See you next week!


	5. Episode Five: Zoe's Awesomely Bad Karma

Author's Notes: Sorry, I haven't been updating lately. I was writing and planning out new fanfics on and there are all good fanfics. Plus, I had writer's block for weeks and weeks.

Okay, here are more episodes added to the saga. I have been working so hard on this episode and the other episodes. This is very hilarious chapter (for female Digimon fans), you'll get to see more Izumi (Izumi fans rejoice). And you'll get to see some Takumi love (Koumi fans suffers). Gees, this is going to attract a lot of Digimon fanboys... For all of you Digimon fangirls out there, I'll make an episode just for you..._erm, someday_... Anyways, enjoy this episode.

* * *

**Next Episode: Welcome to Water Terminal! The Attack of the Mermaimon!**

It was a bit surprising when the six finds out Mizu is the Warrior of Water and Yoshie is the Warrior of Earth. They were thinking for a minute, _'Would the other two would be joining us as well?_' Hmm, this is a real mystery, but they will soon see...

As they walked straight towards where the Trailmon tracks stop, they noticed that they have arrived at the 'Water Terminal' sign.

"Water Terminal?" Takuya muttered. "Now this is totally bizarre. We never heard of Water Terminal before... Not even Rock Terminal."

"Probably they added new attractions to the Digital World," Kouji replied to Takuya. "Remember Takuya, time moves a lot faster in the Digital World than in the Real World..."

"Yeah, I remember..."

"Since you boys are talking such nonsense, I am going swimming in that darn ocean..." said Mizu in excitement.

The boys blinked confusingly, "Swimming?"

They looked at the ocean's view. It was so beautiful; it almost looked like the Caribbean.

"What can you expect from a Water Terminal? It's a sandy beach!" Junpei added.

"Hey, we should go out there and have some fun. Who's with me?" Tomoki asked.

Almost everyone agreed until Kouji starts becoming more logical about it. "I don't know, remember last time..."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_The five chosen children remembered the last time when they went to the beach in the Digital World. Toucanmon accompanied them and took their d-scanners. The crazy fan birds went off with them until Ranamon came and surprise them in their tracks._

* * *

Junpei yelled as he looked back at all the memories on the beach. "Yeah, we lost our d-scans from those darn Toucanmon!" 

"Well don't worry, there's not going to be any trouble since Ranamon is on our side." Takuya cheered them up; Mizu just looked at him confused and ready to attack Takuya.

"There's one," Kouji added, "what happens if the Toucanmon or the shadows get here?"

This 'Kouji-talk' is not getting them anywhere, so it was time for plan 'B'.

"Ya ready to do it again, Junpei?" Takuya asked.

"Anytime," Junpei smirked. Takuya and Junpei looked at the black-haired boy with his bandanna on and started the attack on him. It's the same attack they gave him at the beach, five years ago. The two nudged their elbows under his arm until he confesses to join them.

"Hey stop it, you guys," Kouji laughed as Kouichi giggled at his serious brother.

"He is being phooey again!" Tomoki said bobbing his head down underneath his cap.

"This is not the right time to be going on the beach!" Kouji is still unwilling to go, so Takuya and Junpei nudged under his arm harder.

"Dang Kouji, got no spirit left in him," Mizu smiled and said.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go in the water, it's just...it's just-"

"It's just what?" Yoshie asked.

Mizu jumped up and snapped as she smiled at Kouji. "Don't tell me you're scare of me and Izumi going in there, are you?"

"No! I'm not a-" He stopped and so did the boys. The whole beach went silent after that experience. They all look at the same direction, except for Mizu.

Mizu winked and said, "That'll shut him up!"

"No, lookie," Yoshie turned her head towards the Terminal itself.

"Oh cool, it has a resort as well."

The children looked at the site of the beautiful Water Terminal. Yes, it did look like Palm Beach in front of their eyes as they gaze at its beauty. Everybody was amazed of everything as Water Terminal.

"So, the Digital World knows how to live it large!" Mizu said with glee. "Oh, how I love Water Terminal."

"Let's just hope it's not just another pretty face..." Kouji added. He is still serious about it.

Mizu grabbed his arm and smiled. "Kouji, stop hoping and let's have some fun."

"Do you always have to convince somebody?" Takuya added with a scorn look on his face.

Mizu asked, crossing her arms, looking at Takuya. "Do you have to be in my face all the time?"

"Not unless you start annoying everybody."

"Oh be quiet, Gallina!"

"FYI, I am 'not' a Gallina!"

"I smell gallina." Yoshie said. Everyone falls down anime style...triple the times today.

"Gees kid, we are in a middle of a serious conversation here." Takuya yelled at the little boy who is always hungry in bad situations.

"You call that back-talking 'serious'?" Kouji questioned.

"Well, I ain't going to let some little girl battle me to the death!"

"Who are you calling little, I am way taller and way older than you," Mizu argued in Takuya's ear. It was really tipping Takuya off.

"How can you tell, you're so short!" He said.

"You're going to be shorter than me when I pound that big head of yours and plant it to the ground."

"Try me!"

"I'll be glad to!"

Mizu starts the argument and she starts to pounced Takuya on the head. Kouji and Kouichi pulled Mizu back, and Junpei and Yoshie pulls Takuya back.

"Mizu, would you please stop being violent?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya started a smart apology. "Yes, please."

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Gallina!" Mizu snapped as she tries to break lose from the brothers' grasps. Then her hothead starts to cool off, before he starts talking back:

"Nice, where did I hear that word before when you first said it?"

The two started the have a battle in distance. Their eyes became so fiery red, and they felt like killing each other.

"I think this is a best idea to take a break and go swimming, so Mizu and Takuya can get all that hotness of their shoulders," Kouji commented.

"Good thinking, Kouji-chan!" Junpei yelled as he hugged Kouji, until he finally gives in.

Tomoki added, "Anyone who thinks we should go swimming for the sake of Mizu and Takuya say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Everyone agreed for it as they raised their hands.

"All right, let's go swimming!"

The guys ran to the changing room, while Mizu and Takuya just looked at each other like they're about the kill each other. Kouji stopped to notice Izumi was right by the Water Terminal sign looking terribly sad. Izumi's looking at the ground of sand in deep fusion of sorrow.

"Izumi?" Kouji came up to her and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Izumi invisibly smiled, "Why you ask?"

"I don't know, you just look sad...and you didn't say anything."

"Hah, what possibly can go wrong with me?"

Kouji looked up and smiled. "You better go try on a bathing suit, before Mizu starts to tear all the good ones up."

"Okay, maybe I should." Izumi looked at Kouji and asked, "Say Kouji, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the worst part is yet to come." Kouji looked down.

"What worst part?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The two walked together to their changing rooms.

* * *

At the boys changing room, everyone was looking at Kouji undressing. It was getting on his nerves and it was completely embarrassing. 

"So Kouji, spill the beans, what is she like?" Junpei asked him.

Kouji sweat-dropped and looked at him, "What do you mean and who are you talking about?"

"You know, Mizu?"

Kouji starts to blush. "She's okay...I guess..."

"Does she go to the same school as we do, or does she have a sister?" He still asked like he was interviewing him for a love teen cover.

"How the hell should I know?" Kouji snapped. "I only met her today..."

"Well because, I think she's kinda cute," Junpei confessed his truth, "you know, since she turned into Ranamon and all, and I don't know what to say to her."

Takuya looked at Junpei as he picked out his red swim trunks (not the same one like the last time). "You think she's cute, Junpei. Boy, you sure need to see a mental therapist."

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't like Mizu," Tomoki replied.

"Stop sucking up again, Tomoki!" Takuya said as his hit Tomoki on the head again.

"Anyways, the only person who knows Mizu more than I do is Kouichi," said Kouji as he blushed. They looked around the room and saw Kouichi was no longer in.

"Where'd he go?" Junpei questioned.

* * *

In the girls' changing room, Mizu and Izumi were undressed to their lingeries and found cool swimsuits. Mizu picked out a blue, strapless one piece. 

"Now this is a swimsuit! What do you think, Izumi?" Mizu asked her.

Izumi looks at it as she puts her clothes in the complementary basket. "It looks great on you."

Mizu looks at Izumi and sees that her eyes have been thinking a lot. She notices, "Hmm, something bothering you lately?"

"So, you're noticing too?"

"Izumi, I am a girl as well. I know how it feels to be a little downy sometimes."

"Well yeah..." Izumi looks at the ground.

"Don't worry, my dear, if you feel the need to tell somebody personal, keep it with me."

"Okay," Izumi smiled so bright and looks as Mizu as she picks out an unusual swimsuit...

"Hola?" said the Spanish speaking girl, "how about this, Izumi?"

Izumi remember it like it was yesterday. The red bikini. It was same thing she picked out that said the words 'sexy dynamite' on it.

"Might be a little skimpy, but it's really cute." Mizu replied and place a comment about her swimsuit. "When I try this on the boys, they will be drop dead on the floor. Especially Takuya."

Mizu laughs as she tries on her swimsuit. Izumi looked at the swimsuit she has in her hand and started throwing it; starting picking out another one.

* * *

The boys were outside with their swimsuits on and enjoying the tropical breeze in the crystal waters. 

"What's taking the girls so long?" Kouji asked.

Tomoki said, making sandcastle with Junpei. "I hope they didn't get kidnapped."

"From the luck for Mizu, I would say 'yes'." Takuya replied as he sips his drink in his rubber tube.

"Do you have to be so mean to Mizu?" Kouichi asked Takuya.

"Do you have a good reason not to be mean to Mizu?"

"I hope there is..." Kouichi ponders (like a Rurouni Kenshin ponder).

"She's probably fine," Kouji said with obviousness.

Takuya looked at Kouji, agonizing. "Kouji, I'm worried about you. Do you need to go back to hospital?"

"Well, he should be..."

An unexpected voice interrupted their conversation.

Takuya looked up and said, "Mizu, about tttiiiimmmeee!"

The boys were in immense shock as their nose starts to bleed harder. Junpei knocked the sandcastle over and didn't even notice. Yoshie falls in the water as he sees Mizu in her red bikini.

"Now this is unexpected," Kouji replied as he covered his eyes to prevent him from bleeding through his nose.

"How do I look now?" Another familiar voice interrupted their bleeding nose frenzy. This became even more bleeding noses than expected. The Italian-speaking blonde came with exposure. Even when young Yoshie got up in his tube, he looked at her and faintly falls back in the water...

"Izumi?" Kouichi said, covering his nose.

"Whoa, now I am gonna faint," Takuya said as he blushed.

"Izumi-sama, you finally arrived." Mizu said, looking at her purple bikini. "Although, I never thought you would have the guts to get out there with that on."

"Aw how sweet, and it only takes a model to say that..." Izumi added sarcasm.

"That's nice words coming from a future nurse; maybe you should check up on your fashion more often."

"Maybe I'll will," Izumi said, pulling out her d-scanner. "And I will do it, fairy style."

After Mizu sees Izumi taking out her d-scanner, she does the same.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...FAIRYMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!...RANAMON!"

"No way!" Kouji said as he looked at the two girls who he thought to be beautiful are now fighting against each other.

"You don't belong here!" said the fairy digimon, flying around.

"Word to the wise, hunny, you are on my turf, so that's vise versa to you," Ranamon jumped up on one of the glaziers and went in the water. "Come on in if you dare."

Fairymon flies in after Ranamon and starts to feisty kick her out. Ranamon falls out until she thought of a perfect technique. She strikes one of her glaciers at Fairymon, and Fairymon starts to fall into the water. On the other hand, Ranamon jumped on the other glacier and saw Fairymon has been defeated. Yet what does she seek? She saw Fairymon is going to be sucked into to the dark whirlpool!

"Oh no, Izumi going to be sunken into that whirlpool!" Takuya shouted.

"Ranamon?" Kouichi yelled.

"I'm all on it!" Ranamon said. She jumped down off the glacier and she swims under to find Fairymon. There she sees Izumi in a water twister. Ranamon came after her and grabs her out of that disaster and get her up to the surface.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Ranamon said to Izumi.

Izumi was unconscious.

"Izumi, please don't die," Takuya cried, looking at her body.

"Izumi, I am really sorry!"

Kouji did a little CPR. He pushed her stomach as she startles to wake up. Izumi got up coughing. Everybody was glad she was alive.

"Izumi, are you all right?" Takuya asked her.

She got and pushed everyone out of the way.

"Just leave me alone!" Izumi said.

"But Izumi-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izumi snapped at Takuya. This was the first time that Izumi has ever shouted at Takuya very madly.

Takuya knew she was upset, so he came after her, but Kouji told him to stay out of it. Takuya had done nothing. Izumi was leaving them.

"It is all my fault," Ranamon said, de-evolved back to Mizu.

"Yes, it is," Takuya snapped at her. This time it was a serious snap. Kouji begins to grab Takuya to prevent him from hurting Mizu. "This is all your fault, Mizu..."

"Takuya, it is not all Mizu's fault," Kouichi said, trying to clear her name.

"She is the one that tried to drown her."

"But..." Takuya and the others left before she could finish her sentence. _"...I didn't make that whirlpool..."

* * *

_

At the resort, the boys looked inside and saw the chandeliers and mostly-

"Food!" Junpei and Yoshie jumped out of nowhere and started heading to the buffet table.

"At least that will keep 'em busy, eh Kouji?" said Kouichi, who looking at his brother with an unpleased look. "Kouji, what's up?"

"I don't know," he said upset, "I'm just worry about Izumi and Mizu..."

"Don't worry about Mizu, she's going to be fine. It's Izumi I'm worried about. I've never seen Izumi so mad before."

"And Takuya can't do anything to help because Izumi made a promise to Takuya that they'll never speak to each other again."

"Over a stupid present, right?"

"Right."

"I wish there was something that we can do, I mean, we all have to stick together, whether in thick or thin."

Kouji nodded, "Don't worry after this is over I'm sure we can make it through."

Takuya was in the halls until he heard cries going on in the room. Takuya peeked in to the door and saw a girl on her bed crying. "Izumi?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Takuya."

"Izumi, would you let me talk to you..." Takuya commanded. "...and listen to me..." Takuya sat near his bedside and said, "What's wrong and why are you acting such a jerk to me?"

Izumi just went silent, and then she starts to talk, "Nothing..."

"Izumi, there has to be something wrong with you. First of all, you started this fight with Mizu, and then you get mad at everybody."

"You wanna know the truth, Takuya?"

"Yes..."

"It's just that since Mizu came to the Digital World, everyone keeps ignoring me. It feels like I was replaced, and that no one cared for me."

"Izumi, you are not being replaced by Mizu. Besides, you don't say anything to people, that's why they ignored you. And second, no one is ever going to take your place Izu, remember that..."

"Thanks Takuya," Izumi hugged Takuya and it when all went back in place again.

* * *

While Yoshie and Junpei were eating out of the buffet, the brothers, Kouji and Kouichi were watching them, but they saw Mizu crying softly on the sofa. 

"Maybe I should talk to her," Kouichi said.

Kouji held him back. "No, let me talk to her..."

"Kouji..."

Kouji went up to Mizu and sat down by her at the sofa. He said, "Mizu, you okay?"

Mizu said, "Yes...I'm alright...Kouji, do you think this was a mistake that I was chosen to be the warrior of water?"

"No, I think you are the perfect person to hold the hybrids of water."

"You're just saying that because you're only being nice to me."

"Actually, I care for you Mizu..." Kouji said, "Kouichi cares for you, too. Remember, we made a promise in the caverns that we will like each other if we depend on."

Mizu smiled, "Yes, but what about drowning Izumi? Did you still care?"

"You know, if you drown Izumi, I would be mad, but you saved Izumi's life from that whirlpool. So for now on, I'll give you my full respect."

"Kouji, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Mizu."

"I didn't start that whirlpool. When I got into the vortex to free Izumi, I felt the whirlpool was sucking me in too."

"I believe you Mizu, I knew it wasn't you who did this."

"I hope Izumi would forgive me."

"So do I."

Mizu came up to Kouji and touch his shoulders and smiled. "Thank you for understanding me."

Kouji walk away from Mizu with a hidden smile. Kouichi came up to him. "So did she tell you about her secret," Kouichi asked Kouji.

"What secret?" he questioned confusingly.

"Oh, it's nothing...I promised Mizu not to tell anything. She told me to keep between us…But I didn't know about if she told you too…"

"Oh..."

Izumi and Takuya are back at the ballroom with the others and they have seen that all the damage has been repaired and it all went perfectly.

"Mizu?" Izumi called out.

Mizu came over to her. "Izumi, I am so sorry that I fought with you."

"Me too," said Izumi.

"Do you wanna start over as friends?"

"Well, not completely over. Say Mizu, how about you share a room with me tonight."

"Sounds great."

They both looked at each other smiling and thought of a new and perfect relationship.

"I see things have worked out between the two of them...finally," Kouji responded.

"Yeah, I can't believe Izumi hugged me," Takuya replied.

* * *

At night, everyone went to bed to rest up for the day. Takuya and Tommy share a room, the brothers, Kouichi and Kouji shares a room together. Junpei and Yoshie shared a room, and also, Mizu and Izumi shared a room together.

* * *

**_Dream Sequence:_**

_Mizu was at a deserted beach with her friends. Kouji and Kouichi were running in the sand, catching Tomoki and Yoshie. Izumi was tanning with Bokomon and Neemon. And Mizu was relaxing under a shaded tree with her worst enemy, Takuya Kanbara. Takuya was resting in her lap._

_"You know," Takuya responded, "This is one of the best dates I ever been on!"_

_"Boy, this is the only date you ever been on," Mizu replied._

_"Yeah, and it so peaceful here." Takuya looked at the ocean's view, "I wanna stay here all day…with you…"_

_"Takuya, you are such a sweetie," Mizu commented on Takuya. Mizu was very happy to be stuck with Takuya. Takuya got off of Mizu lap and starts to kiss her in a deep way. Their kiss was almost coming until Mizu started waking up._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S WAS DISGUSTING!" Mizu said as she woke up. 

She totally wakes Izumi up from her sleep. "Mizu, what happened?"

"I just had a crazy and freakish dream that Takuya was kissing me!"

"Whoa, that is freaky."

"And he said that he wants to stay here on the beach with all day."

"Oh my god," Izumi said, "Now that is very freaky."

Suddenly, everyone across the hall heard Mizu's screaming, so they all came to check on her.

"Mizu, are you okay?" Kouichi replied.

"Yeah, we all heard you screaming!" Takuya added. Mizu screamed at Takuya, and she comes up to him and chokes him, "Don't you even dare trying that little stunt ever again!"

"Um, what just happened?" Kouji asked Izumi.

Izumi responded, "Mizu just got a dream about Takuya kissing her on the lips."

"What? That is sick!" Kouji replied.

"You can say that hundred times fast!" Takuya said as Mizu clubbed Takuya on the head in disbelief.

* * *

The Next Day is still beautiful as ever. Everyone walked out excited-like. Well, except for Junpei and Yoshie. They are feeling a little woozy today. 

"What happened to them?" Tomoki asked.

"They ate too much at the buffet table, they caught the stomach flu."

"Always eating…" Mizu replied.

"Please don't start that today, Mizu," Izumi replied.

"You're right, Izumi, I should keep my mouth closed."

The guys looked at the ocean. They all gasped.

"The waters turned black!" Takuya replied.

"What's that coming out of the waters?" Izumi questioned.

Something came up as Izumi expected. A horde of Mermaidmon emerged at sea.

"What are those things?" Takuya asked.

The guys were astounded about the Mermaidmon's appearances. They thought they where about to attack. But then, they back down in the water.

"They surrendered?" Takuya pondered.

"Yippee!" Junpei yelled and almost throw-up at Yoshie's feet.

Suddenly, a gigantic tidal wave came for a visit on shore. The tidal washed the children up and the children were incapacitated underneath the sands.

* * *

Sora: Oh no, this is horrible. What is the Mermaidmon doing? And what caused this tidal wave? You have to see on the- 

**Next Episode: Nero Corso! The Homecoming of Calmaramon!**

See you next time, Digimon fans!


	6. Episode Six: Nero Corso

Author's Notes: Sorry I was late getting to this. Actually I was on vacation and I had to take my mind of this for a while. I am also making a new Digimon fanfic, new chapters for 'Anime Kingdom' and 'Prodigiously Digified', and a new Digimon fanfic. I love all my fanfics, and I wouldn't turn them all down. I just need to get some really good ideas in my mind, that's all. For those who email me waiting for a long time with my fanfics, I'll review one of your chapters to make it up to you. You know, I could continued this story if people actually review this. I don't care how short and rude it is.

Cave Cat- You're the biggest fan to this fanfic so far, but you must be patient young grasshopper. You don't come to the fly, the fly comes to you. And yes, I only need one digimon. I really got it planned out and I can't describe them very well. No, I already chosen a new guidance for the guys trip to the digital world. You also need to wait for one more chapter too. Can't wait to read you're next chapter of 'Opportunities'.

Chosen Child of Darkness- Thanks. I'm always wierd.

Happy to know that there are some people that appreciates my work. I used Vanilla by Gackt to keep me going for this one. It's a really good song, except the fact it's in Japanese.

* * *

**Episode Seven: Nero Corso! The Homecoming of Calmaramon!**

Previously, we had seen that the chosen children have been wiped out by the Mermaimon. They are all in the sand lying in a coma, except for Mizu maybe. She was still aching from the last ambush.

"Ow, damn." Mizu look up at the Mermaimon, who were approaching at Mizu. "May I help you?" Mizu frighteningly said. "Don't make me hurt you! I have a black belt in taekwondo." The Mermaimon just approached and suddenly grabs Mizu at sea. "Hey, where are you mermaid freaks taking me!"

Suddenly the boys heard screaming that instantly woke them up. Kouichi knew whose screaming it was, "M-Mizu! Mizu's getting dragged in sea!" Kouichi shouted.

"Oh no, Mizu!" Izumi called. Yet her voice didn't help Mizu escaped. The group saw Mizu being taking to the ocean by the Mermaimon.

"We gotta do something!" Takuya said. Then Yoshie hurled on Takuya's shoe. "Yoshie!"

Kouichi and Kouji ran out to sea. As they reach the shoreline, they took out their d-scanners. They knew what to do.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"WOLFMON!"

"LOWEEMON!"

The Mermaimon popped out of the ocean in vast numbers. The brothers didn't hestitate. After they charged into the water. Suddenly, a force field pushed them back. It was the barrier of the Mermaidmon. One of the Mermaimon Leader cried out something. The boys didn't understand a word that she was saying, but it sound something like a warning.

"What is she saying?" Loweemon asked.

"I have no clue," Wolfmon replied.

Out of nowhere, a behemoth tidal wave came out of nowhere and splashed the living daylight out of Wolfmon and Loweemon. The boys dived under and came up to the top. There, they saw the huge digimon. Everyone had see it. Wolfmon knows who that digimon was. The digimon was shaped like a squid in a femine body and had a disgusting smell to it.

"It's Calmaramon!" Takuya shouted.

"Time...to...destroy..." said the squid-looking digimon herself. Her eyes glowed bright red and attack both of the hybrids with her large tentacles.

"Wolfmon, Loweemon, get out of there!" Takuya demanded.

"It's too dangerous!" Izumi added.

Wolfmon nodded got out of there, but his brother stayed behind. "Kouichi, lets go!"

"I can't." Loweemon replied.

"But why? Do you wanna get killed?"

"No. She's in there, I know it."

"Who do you mean is inside there?" Wolfmon questioned with doubt in his eyes. Then it all went clear for him. He gasped and looked at the eye-glowing Calmaramon. "Is it Mizu?"

"Yes, I can here her breathing. She must be in there."

Wolfmon and Loweemon look at Calmaramon as she struggled trying not to destroy them, but she snapped back and attack them with her powerful attack, "NERO CORSO!" Wolfmon and Loweemon got out of the way, and the ink melted the rock into ashes.

"We better be careful or we will end up as that rock," Loweemon said with caution.

"Why can they just listen to me for once?" Takuya grunted. "Now I have to go save the day!"

"I help you too, Takuya." Izumi replied.

"Yeah."

The two took out their d-scanner and started Spirit Evolving.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGNIMON!"

"FAIRYMON!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Junpei and Yoshie called out as they raced off to join Loweemon and Wolfmon. And they immediately started vomiting.

Tomoki looked at them as they puke...

"Eww..."

* * *

"TITANIC CHARGE!" Calmaramon spin in like a vortex and slam the tip of her hind end at the brothers. It almost hit them until Agnimon kicked her back into the water.

Fairymon looked at Loweemon and Wolfmon. "Are you guys okay?"

"Ecstatic," Kouji replied.

"Now lets finish that slimy-looking squid back to the depths."

"Wait, Takuya!"

"Huh, what is it Kouichi?"

"We can't hurt her, Mizu's Calmaramon."

"What?"

"Oh no, this is worst then we thought," Fairymon replied worriedly.

Calmaramon submerged out of the ocean and her rage starts to grow even stronger. She yelled a high-pitch seagull sound and she surrounded herself with Mermaimon.

"This isn't going to well," Wolfmon said.

"Smooth move, Takuya. Now you have awaken the little mermaids."

"You are really sounding like Mizu right now, are you?"

"Everybody shut up!" Wolfmon said.

Fairymon and Agnimon stopped arguing and looked at Loweemon approaching the exhibited Calmaramon. Loweemon tries to convinced Mizu inside of squid-looking digimon, "Mizu, I know you are in there. You have to fight it. You can't let this control you. I know the real Mizu doesn't let anyone control her. It's darkness that is controlling you. You can't let the win! You are the strongest person I know, you can fight it!"

"K-kou-kouichi..." said Mizu inside of Calmaramon. It sounded like she was in pain and struggling against the darkness. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It...too...strong...someone help me!" she snapped back into her possessed form and the Mermaimon lead the attack. The Mermaimon strangled the Legendary Hybrids in their place and drove the into Sea.

* * *

From Junpei's, Tomoki's, and Yoshie's view, the Mermaimon carried the guys into sea.

"Damnit, we need to do something?" Junpei asked sickly, trying to hold back his puke.

"Junpei, I'm not feeling good." Yoshie said to him.

"Neither am I, kid."

"I'm going in you guys, stay here," said Tomoki with courage.

"Are you sure you wanna go through this?"

"Positive. I can't leave my friends behind."

"Okay, good luck!"

Tomoki took out his d-scanner and started to spirit evolve.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION... CHAKMON!"

Calmaramon spin around and around and made a whirlpool. The warriors were spinning in her whirlpool, trying to breathe for air.

"Hey squid-monkey, over here!" Chakmon said patting his booty and taunting the living daylight out of Calmaramon. "Nanananana!" Calmaramon had a blue face and goes after Chakmon herself. Chakmon suprised her with his- "SNOW DUMDUM!" Calmaramon got targeted in the face trying to rub her eyes. As Calamaramon was distracted it was time for the Legendary Hybrids to attack her.

"BURNING SALAMANDER!"

"LICHT SEIGER!"

"TORNADO GAMBA!"

"ETERNAL SLEEP!"

All four of them attack her at once and Mizu started to loose possession of the dark Calmaramon. Mizu arose out of Calmaramon's body.

"Mizu!" Kouichi shouted. Mizu was falling and falling and she landed in Loweemon's arms. He whispered to her, "I'm glad that you are okay..." Mizu was asleep in Kouichi's arms, which was really weird.

Wolfmon came up to the both of them and pats Loweemon on the shoulders, "Me too."

* * *

Calmaramon appeared to be lifeless without her puppet. Her body depose into shadows and the shadows disappeared into thin air. The gang knows that the shadows were possessing her... and also the Mermaimon. The Mermaimon pretended like nothing happened and went back to shore, but the leader stayed. She came up to the shoreline and greeted Loweemon and Mizu. Still, no one didn't understand a word she was saying.

"What is she saying," Agnimon whispered.

"I don't know," Fairymon replied.

Mermaimon bowed her head and went back into sea.

Loweemon and Wolfmon looked really confused and really weird. Loweemon sweat-dropped with a late reply, "Uhh...you're welcome."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge whale-like digimon came up to the shoreline and everybody waved.

"Hey Whamon!" Takuya replied.

"Hello kids. You need a lift?" Whamon asked.

"Most definitely. This day is getting weirder by the moment." Tomoki added.

"Okay. Hop on." Whamon opened his mouth, and Yoshie started to throw up on Takuya.

"AH! YOSHIE, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Sora: (whispers) Aww, peaceful Mizu is sleeping. And Takuya has to get another shirt. I wonder what adventure lies in their way on the-

**NEXT EPISODE: Are you going to Autumn Leaf Fair? The Hybrid of Wood, Arbormon!**

See you in a week or two!

* * *


End file.
